


House of Fools

by Frankie14



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie14/pseuds/Frankie14
Summary: During season 2 shortly after King Henry's jousting accident, a small moment of passion flares between Queen Anne Boleyn and her enemy Charles Brandon. In the weeks that follow Anne finds herself torn between winning back the King's heart, or losing herself to the man she had always loathed.





	1. Chapter 1

Anne's stomach tied in knots when Madge timidly announced that the duke of Suffolk, was in her chambers and requesting to speak with her. Charles Brandon made her uneasy, definitely more so than some of her other enemies, while Cromwell and the others that she knew of were calculated and precise, the duke was not. She could never be quite sure as to his motives or even what he hoped to archive, and there was the way he looked at her perhaps that was what unnerved her the most, the dark and intense penetrating gaze that put an uncomfortable knot in her chest.  
Slowly rising from the cherry oak chair she had been resting in, Anne gently placed her needlework on the nearest table and took a deep breath readying herself for whatever lay ahead. With a Steady stride Anne walked pass the curtains that separated her private bed chambers from her common room, Charles bowed slightly when he saw her "Your Majesty"

"Your Grace" Anne replied with an incline of her head "What brings you here?"

The duke's dark blue eyes flickered around making a study of the room and her ladies in waiting, he pursed his lips "Your Majesty, might I request to speak with you privately?"

Anne frowned wary of being alone with a man who very obviously did not wish her well, but never the less she motioned for her ladies to leave. When the door shut with a soft thud signalling that they were now alone, Charles seemed somewhat at a loss as to what to say, Anne wrung her hands waiting for him to end the silence that seemed to be stretching on, but when he continued to remain quiet she huffed "Your Grace I assume you came here with a purpose"

His eyes snapped up to hers on hearing the slight bite in her words, and something akin to anger flared in expression. With a clenched jaw he regarded her "I came to inform you that His Majesty will not be sharing your bed and board until further notice, as some distressing rumours have reached his ears and until he had got to the bottom of them, His Majesty would prefer to keep all informal interactions to a minimum"

Anne gaped at him, "I..I.. What?!"

"Some distressing rumours have reached the king's ears…"

"Ridiculous lies that you no doubt, brought to the King's attention and then strived to convince him that they were truths!" she spat at him, she honestly could not believe it, the fact that Henry could even entertain the idea that these horrid rumours were true was hurtful and dreadful enough, but that he had Charles Brandon deliver the news was the straw that broke that donkey's back. Anne imagined the Duke had probably begged the king to let him be the one to distribute the news to the Queen he so loathed.

"I had no part in these rumours believe me" Charles said irritably "And perhaps madam, if you had acted little bit more like the Queen you are supposed to be, the King would not be so quick as to believe them!"

Anne glared heatedly at him "How dare you speak to me like that" taking a step forward she pointed a slender finger at him "I am a Queen, the Queen of England no less, I am the Kings true wedded wife and I will not be spoken to like that, especially not by you!" the nerve of the man thinking that he could talk to her in that manner, however the fact that the duke's words were eerily similar to something George had once said to her only served to further fuel her anger.

"And what do you mean by especially not by me? Your Majesty" Charles spoke mockingly, and Anne fought the urge to strike him.

"You, who have made your distain for me oh so clear, you the man who constantly plots and schemes to have me removed from my position as Queen!"

Charles's eyes narrowed and there was a distinct edge to his words "Like you plotted and schemed to get there"

A deadly, calm fury swept over her and she curled her fingers into fists, nostrils flared Anne replied "I will remind you one last time who you are talking to," she then took a further step towards him, looking down her nose at the duke even though he stood almost a head taller than her "And may I also remind you Your Grace, that if it were not for my family and I, the King may never have forgiven you for marrying his sister, and you could very well be without a head right now"

Charles Brandon's growl was pure music to her ears.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, I promise you that Suffolk" a smile crawled up upon Anne's face as she took in the venomous rage that gleamed brightly in his dark eyes.

"And you're a fool to make enemies with those now closest to the King"

"Make enemies? Huh! You were my enemy long before I ever did you any wrong Charles" Anne then shrugged "The odd thing is I honestly liked you when we first met, and even then after. Before you achieved what you wanted from my family and then revealed whose side you were truly on"

Anne looked melancholy, the effects of which made her looks take on a haunting beauty.

Charles's lips found hers unerringly, and she went ridged with shock, her body felt as though it was made from stone, heavy stone that made it near impossible for her to move. His lips pressed roughly over hers and tasted mildly of rich fruits making Anne wonder absentmindedly if he had been drinking wine before he came to deliver the Kings news. It wasn't until Charles's tongue flickered along her bottom lip that she responded, shutting her eyes and slowly parting her lips allowing him to slip inside her mouth. Anne's knees went weak when he first caressed her tongue with his, but Charles grabbed her upper arms before she could fall. His kisses were different to Henry's, the King's kisses were passionate, unyielding and demanding, while Charles's kisses were skilled, practiced, intoxicating and made her feel like a young maiden hungry for more.

He then pulled her hard up against him, pressing her firmly along him from shoulder to thigh. Heat rushed throughout her body and she grabbed at him, clinging on as though desperate for more contact. Anne whimpered as his large hands caressed their way down her back and over her waist, tracing her curves with authority until his hands cradled her bottom and her fevered flesh burnt. Charles then began to walk forcing her to move with him until he had her pressed firmly against the wall, Anne ripped her mouth from his and gasped for air, her fingers tangled in his hair pulling sharply as his mouth hungrily kissed its way along her porcelain jaw and down her neck.

Charles's lips then found her pulse point and sucked down hard, causing Anne to throw her head back and moan loudly. With a low growl of satisfaction, he shifted his hold and lifted her up, making her instinctively wrap her legs around his waist the best she could in her heavily layered dress. Their lips quickly meant once more in a violent and frenzied battle of dominance, their teeth scrapped and tongue clashed and wanton moans vibrated between them. Liquid fire rushed through Anne's veins down to the apex between her thighs, and a scorching need grew there making her roll her hips against his harden manhood in a flustered attempt to ease the throbbing. The action caused them both to freeze, Charles slowly pulled his head away from hers, the dazed and confused look painted on his face she was sure mirrored her own, that and the lusty want that danced in his rich blue eyes. Anne loosen her grip of his shoulders and he let her slide slowly down until her feet touched the ground, their heavy pants being the only sound to be heard.  
Charles then sluggishly stepped away from her turning his back and running his hands through his hair in a frustrated motion before quickly turning back to stare at her with a accusing scowl. Oh of course he was going to blame it all on her, even though it was him that practically jumped her. Anne then glared back at him trying desperately to ignore the dampness between her thighs.

"Get out" she growled, pointing a sender finger at the door

His nostrils flared, but he irately straighten out his clothing and then did as she had ordered. Slamming the door behind him without a word. It was only then that Anne cried out in horror at what had happen and what very well could have happen if they hadn't stopped, what some part of her had wanted to happen. She couldn't understand why she had let him do that to her or even why he would want to, Charles Brandon hated her and she him, so why did he kiss her and why did she response like some wanton whore? It seemed that the second his lips touched hers that her body had betrayed her and her mind had left her.

"Oh God!" Anne cried wondering if her ladies heard.

Bloody Charles Brandon.


	2. Chapter 2

The intense and vivacious music hummed round the crowded hall, mixed with the undertone of sinister whispering from the courtiers and coupled with the rich smell of wine and burning candles. The evening was mediocre as far as Anne was concerned, she had truly expected a grander affair to celebrate the King's drastic recovery from the jousting accident he had experienced a little under a week ago, however the evening barley differed from any other feast. Henry was sat next to her on the dark, polished oak throne, though it seemed he refused to even acknowledge her presence, she wasn't surprised however 'keep all informal interactions to a minimum' hadn't those been his words spoken to her through Brandon's smug and triumphant voice.

Anne scowled at him as he continued to stare longingly over at the Seymour wench dressed up in all her whites and gold as though an angel of virtue and innocence, Anne almost snorted at that the woman was innocently and virtuously trying to steal her husband from her. Pursing her lips she looked for a distraction, anything to occupy her mind be it an ambassador, her brother or perhaps Mark however she stopped short when her eyes fell upon a certain Duke, Anne's stomach tied up into knots at the sight of him, it had only been a few days since their kiss and she had desperately tried to forget the incident but to no avail for it seemed the more she tried to remove it from her memory the more it plagued her thoughts. The Duke's rich and deep laughter filled the air and she felt her irritation at him rise, with a swish of her wrist Anne beckoned the serving boy to bring her wine over, he did so timidly and Anne seized the goblet off the tray and drained it of its content, closing her eyes as it burnt its way down her throat. Placing the empty goblet back on the tray she stood swiftly rocking on her feet as the effects of the fruity wine made itself clear, Anne felt Henry's eyes finally turn on her as she stumbled across the swarming dance floor over to Mark Smeaton, her sliver and blue dress glittering under the candle light.

"Mark" she said smiling at him immediately enjoying the friendly familiarity of the man

"Your Majesty" he replied with a dip of his head and an agreeable grin on his face.

Anne heard Charles Brandon's laughter once again reach her and bit down on her lip in irritation, "Dance with me" she bid

Mark's grin grew in answer as he lazily placed his goblet of wine down on the table and then let her drag him through the swamp of drunken courtiers to the centre of the dance floor. With an ill-timed laugh Anne let herself fall into the dance, following the familiar rhythm. The wine gave her dizzy kind of giddiness and an intoxicated smile drew itself upon her reddened lips, Anne became determined to lose herself in the music letting her feet and Mark's hands guide her. The alcohol burnt its way through her system making her close her eyes in contentment as the world swirled around her, laughter and music echoed in her ears and she twirled faster.

Anne's eyes then snapped open and she saw Mark looking on at her in concern, Henry also seemed to be staring at her with a frown carved onto his face, whether he was eyeing her with concern or distaste she could not tell. It took her a moment to realise why they were regarding her that way, she had tripped and stumbled while dancing, she hadn't fallen and for that she was grateful and no one else seemed to have notice her drunken slip. Anne quickly stood up straight and bowed to Mark before walking with as much grace as she could muster out of the grand hall and into the dark unlit corridor. It was quieter out there and the air was clearer rather than the muggy wine infused atmosphere of the grand hall. Anne clumsily leaned against the cold stone wall taking in a deep sobering breath that was very much needed.

"Are you well?"

The deep masculine voice sent shivers down Anne's spine and caused butterflies to abrupt in her stomach, it was a new and unwelcomed reaction to Charles Brandon. 

Anne turned to face him licking her lips before replying in a clipped tone "Quite"

"You don't look at all well"

"Yes well that is merely the effect your presence has upon me, Your Grace" she returned snidely while looking him up and down

"Really? Because if memory serves Your Majesty, recently you found rather a lot of pleasure in my presence" the reply was mocking, arrogant but most of all out of character for the man who had spent the last few days adamantly blaming her for the disagreeable incident.

"HUSH! Anyone could hear you" Anne whispered furiously

That seemed to sober him and his face once again became closed off, Anne was shocked when she felt a pang in her chest due to the sudden absents of the mischievous expression that suited him so well.

"I trust Your Majesty is well?"

Anne jumped at the sound of Mark's silky voice and felt her face heat up at being caught in a dark corridor with a notorious womanizer, even if Mark knew how much she detested said womanizer, Charles too appeared startled at the unexpected arrival of the musician. When neither Anne nor Charles offered up an explanation, Mark turned to face Charles with a distasteful expression on his face "Your Grace I did not expect to see you out here"

"I was looking for some fresh air and came across Her Majesty, though as pleasant as it has been I must return to the feast" with a slight but sharp bow in her direction Charles walked away.

Mark frowned after the Duke "Did he say anything too unkind?  
"  
Anne blinked in confusion "No not at all, why would you ask that?"

"For Your Majesty looks most troubled, and after all you have told me how Suffolk makes no effort to disguise his hatred towards you"

"Oh yes, but you need not worry Mark the duke only spoke to me briefly" Anne muttered quietly, glazing off in the direction Charles had gone, however a frown imbedded itself into her face when a though struck her "You weren't out here long were you?" she asked hoping that the panic that was racing through her body could not be heard in her voice.

"No Your Majesty" he responded steadily looking her in the eye "Why do you ask?"

Anne let out chuckle "No reason Mark simple curiosity, would you walk me to my chambers?" She was certain that she needed to lie down as an alcohol infused headache was beginning to make itself known.

"Of course" he then took her by the arm and tenderly led her through the darkened corridors, careful to make sure she did not stumble or trip. Anne was grateful for the company, after tonight the last thing she wanted was to be alone with her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The gardens of palace were quiet and calm come morning light, the sky was clear of clouds and the sun shone brightly enough for the day to be pleasant. There was a light breeze that contrasted wonderfully with the warm day. By all accounts it was perfect for Anne's morning stroll, not that she wouldn't rather be in her bed nursing the hangover she had retained due the many goblets of wine she had indulgenced in at the previous night's feast, however she could achieve little rest with her ladies nattering on at each other about all kinds of useless courtly gossip, that alone was cause enough for a headache. 

So Anne after an hour of trying to rest in spite of them had sighed in defect and begrudgingly called for Nan to quickly help her dress and then she had made a dash for the solace of the gardens. The walk had proved to be refreshing, though it did little to soothe the throbbing headache that seemed to be in rhythm with the beat of her heart. However it did provide the chance to decide how to amend her current circumstance, with Henry refusing to spend any informal time with her and as such meaning her absents from his side it left the wrench Seymour a grand opportunity to steal the King from her, but if Anne were to resist the Kings commands she would be pushing Henry further away, it was a clear no win situation and it was beyond infuriating she was at the point of ripping her hair out in frustration. Her father was growing less and less patience he was like the player that was running of cards yet determined to win the game.

There were other things that tormented her mind, namely Charles Brandon. His interactions with her and his very manner last night in regards to her were completely baffling. He had teased her in a playful manner like a lover, and that after just under a week of blaming her and years of hating her, if the man was trying to confuse her he was succeeding spectacularly.

Sighing Anne shook her head of all thoughts and instead enjoyed the peace the gardens provided, the gravel of the path crunched under her every step, her brown dress rustled as the wind stroked it's skirts, her stride was smooth and controlled she walked with the graces that had been schooled into her since young childhood. Her hands brushed back and forth on the silk of the dress caressing her fingertips.

"Anne"

Anne turned to the direction her name had been called to find her brother George jogging bristly towards her with an urgent expression painted on his comely face.

"I've been looking for you, you were not in your chambers"

"No I was in need of the fresh air" she replied while continuing to stride leisurely through the maze of greenery

"Father wishes to speak with you, Anne you made quite a spectacle of yourself last night" George scolded in a harsh voice that sounded eerily like Thomas Boleyn.

Anne pursed her lips "Well given His Majesty's new decree I was left with very few other options as to gain his attention from Lady Jane"

The words were spoken in jest yet they provoked a violent reaction from her companion, George abruptly seized Anne's arm forcefully, scowling menacingly at her "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE SEVERTY OF OUR SITUATION? The Seymours are slithering their way into the King's good graces and we are rapidly falling out of them" his fingers pinched tighter digging themselves into the flesh of her arm, he then resumed with clenched teeth "I have told you before to behave more like Katherine, to act with her dignity and yet you insist on making ridiculous displaces of yourself for all the court to see!"

Anne ripped her arm from her brother's grip while blinking away tears that welled in her eyes and threaten to spill. Moments like that were becoming far more common and in such times it made her wonder if the boy she loved and had grown up with was truly gone.

Swallowing she looked up at his angry face and said calmly "You need not worry I will speak with father today, you no longer need to concern yourself with this matter".

George's back straightened at the cold dismissal and for a short moment he felt guilty for treating her too harshly, however as she continued to stare at him with unwavering and unforgiving eyes he turned at marched away without so much as a goodbye. Anne closed her eyes forcing her tears to retreat, something had to be done she had to win the King's love back, for the sake of herself, Elizabeth and her family she needed to give Henry a son. She would speak with her father and together they would work out a strategy to remove the Seymours permanently, Anne could only hope her father was in a better mood that George had been.  
…  
The wooden floor boards creaked as Thomas Boleyn paced back and forth, his fingers pressed hard against his bottom lip causing it to turn white under the pressure. Anne watched him with calculating eyes measuring every single one of his facial movements as to wager what he was thinking. She was sat in the arm chair placed near the fire and had been taking turns between watching the flames dance and flicker about lapping and licking at the wood Madge had added when she returned from her walk and watching her father contemplate the predicament.

"I agree" he finally said, his voice breaking through the quiet that had dominated her chambers with the exception of the cracking of the fire and the creaking of the floor "It will be difficult to remove any of the Seymour family while they have so much of the King's attention and I have no doubt that Suffolk is bound to be assisting them in some way also".

Anne shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Charles, she too had a hard time believing that his hands were clean as far as Henry's newfound interest in Jane Seymour was concerned, though the idea left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Our only course of action is to distract His Majesty, to get his mind off of her long enough for us to be able to be rid of the lot of them" Thomas turned to face his daughter "You must find a way to keep his eyes always on you"

"And how father, am I to do so when he will only see me when it is demanded by formality?"

"Use those occasions to captivate him, you did so before I have faith you will be able to do so again"

Anne tapped her fingers on the armrest of the chair, 'captivate him' that was easier said than done the King was fickle and lost interest as quickly as he gained it. It hurt her that the man she loved could so easily become infatuated with other women and then go from them to others, all the while losing more and more desire for her, becoming colder towards her. Perhaps if she didn't love Henry she would have been able to be a better queen, she wouldn't fall apart whenever he betrayed her, she would be able to turn a blind eye, to act appropriately for a queen when Henry took mistresses. However because the love she bared for him was so great it broke her heart every single time he showed interest in another women.

"I wonder if Elizabeth were to be brought to court that the King's mind would be kept occupied"

Anne's father clicked his tongue impatiently "I hardly believe that the reminder of a daughter will be of any help to us"

Anne almost flinched at her father's cruel dismissal of his granddaughter, though she shouldn't have been surprised as Thomas had never shown any affection towards Elizabeth he saw her as merely another card in his deck, a disappointing female card.

"The most promising virtue mistress Seymour possesses is the supposed ability of being able to birth a son"

Anne looked down at her lap despondently "Something the King longs for most of all"

"Indeed." Her father sighed "And let us not forget she spent most of last night's feast acing perfect and angelic a performance that His Majesty no doubt lapped up"

Anne's face curled up in disgust she hated how Henry could become so easily besotted with that pasty, ill-educated, submissive bitch. The woman was everything Anne wasn't and that only served to prove that Henry was growing tired of her. In a quick motion Thomas Boleyn turned and kneeled in front of Anne grasping her hands in his own.

"There is to be a feast tonight in honour of the visiting ambassadors, you will make a fuss of all of them, you will smile and dance and be nothing but polite" her father then beamed at her "you will behave like the perfect queen and as such will snatch back the King's attention".

There was frantic desperation in his voice that almost frighten her, his behaviour of late flew back and forth between anxiety and rage like a tennis ball in an intense game. Anne could barely see the sharp and controlled father she had grown up with, perhaps the stress had buried that side of him too deeply beneath fear and paranoia. She smoothed out the frown that dented her porcelain face and nodded her head in agreement to her father's request.

…

Anne glided through the entrance of the feast with a beautiful and powerful grace, the rich scent of cranberries and ham tinted the air mixed with an abundance of laughter and music. The grand hall was warm, lit with a wealth of candles and fires that roared strikingly from their pits in the stone walls. Anne was dressed in an elegant blood red dress and her long, thick dark hair was left down with only a small clip of pearls and rubies holding a slight amount of her hair up. She strode through the throngs of courtiers with her ladies walking neatly behind her, some of the courtiers paused in their conversations to bow to her and she smiled sincerely at each of them that did so as she made her way towards her seat next to the king. 

Once she came to her seat she spoke a quick "Your Majesty" before slipping into the large cherry oak chair, Henry turned his head to face her in acknowledgement of her presents yet it seemed as though he was looking right through her. Anne felt a sharp sting in her heart at the proof that after all they had been, after all they had shared he truly no longer cared. She delicately picked up the goblet of water that rested on the extravagantly decorated table in front of her, taking a slow and deliberate sip to dampen her lips then tilted her head to study her husband.

"I trust Your Majesty is feeling well?"

She watched as he tensed at the sound of her voice, his jaw becoming clenched and he gave her a tight nod not even sparing a glance in her direction. Anne bit down on her bottom lip hard to stop herself from getting agitated at being ignored, patience she told herself and took a deep calming breath before trying again.

"I was wondering if Your Majesty would approve Elizabeth coming to court for a visit, I hear she is becoming a great beauty" she didn't care what her father said, Henry loved their daughter she was sure of it and besides she longed to see the sweet child she loved so, it killed her to only hear of how her daughter was growing up and not to be the one to care for her.

A frown marinated the King's handsome face and for a moment she thought he would say no, but he twisted round to look at her biting the inside of his cheek while studying her.

"I will see to it"

Anne felt a real smile tug at her lips and she beamed at him "Thank you my love"

Henry blinked at the endearment and gave her a taut smile in return and then returned to his plate of ham and vegetables soaked in cranberry sauce and honey.  
Deciding not to push him any further for conversation she turned her attention to the ambassador of Belgium that sat to the left of her. He was a plump man of late age, dressed in lush blues and dark furs, his fingers clad with various bulky rings dug into the ham and stuffed the tender meat into his already full mouth, it's juices running down his chin, his cheeks were red with effort.

"How are you enjoying your visit Your Excellency?"

The man almost chocked on his food, coughing loudly he banged his large fist against his chest blushing at the attention he was drawing. Anne hastily grasped his goblet of wine and placed it in his outreached hand, watching on in concern as he quickly gulped down the content of the goblet. Once it was empty he gave a final pant before laughing despite his embarrassment.

"Forgive me your majesty, my eyes were too big for my stomach this English food is divine!"

Anne laughed heartily "I am glad you're enjoying it, our cooks will be delighted to know how much you love their work"

The courtiers that had been watching on at the large ambassador in shock and amusement turned back to their own business now that the drama was over. Anne ran her finger around the rim of her goblet while motioning for the serving boy to bring the ambassador more wine, the portly man held up his goblet for the boy and smiled in appreciation to both her and the servant.

"You are the ambassador of Belgium, I have never had the pleasure of travelling there though I hear it is beautiful"

"Oh it is Your Majesty, though quiet cold this time of year, but no matter more reason for plenty food and wine!"

Anne joined the ambassador in his amusement and smiled warmly at the friendly man. When his laughter died he slowly put his goblet down looking at her with small hazel eyes

"I hope I am not to forward to say so, but I heard of the French King's refusal to marry his son to the princess Elizabeth, errh the French frog!"

She couldn't stop the pearl of laughter that fell from her lips at the man's genuine astonishment at Francis's refusal.

"I hear the Princess is such a beauty though" he continued with a compassionate voice

"Yes she is, the King and I have just recently spoken of bring her to court soon for a visit, will be you be in court long enough to see her?"

"Oh I hope to be, though it is not for me to decide"

Anne nodded in understanding enjoying the easy going and friendly natural of the man "I had planned a tennis match in honour of the French admiral on his last visit, though he was kept otherwise occupied apparently, but perhaps I should arrange another one in your honour?"

"Oh you should!" he said getting excited "Though I do not play, I would enjoy watching a game" he looked sad for a moment as though he was thinking of a youth lost, he then looked back up at her and smiled "It does not surprise me however that the admiral didn't show Your Majesty the respect she deserves, he is far too proud a man I had the displeasure of meeting him once years ago, though all French men are too proud"

"And you disapprove of their pride"  
"Of course, no man should think himself too high to show friendliness and kindness to others no matter their station"

Anne smiled she liked this man "I agree Your Excellency, that was well put"

"Please Your Majesty you may call me Willem"

Her smile widen "Willem"

He nodded at her and returned to his meal eagerly picking at his ham. Anne twisted back around to begin eating her own dinner only to find Henry had been watching her conserving with the ambassador, there was no distaste, suspicion or indifference painted on his face instead he wore an unreadable expression studying her before standing up abruptly and walking off to speak with some of the other ambassadors. He did not return for the duration of her meal, but she kept herself busy by chatting with Willem and the other visiting envoys, she talked of Elizabeth, the king's recovery, English weather and the King's growing wealth.

All the ambassadors were eager to speak with her and she found it rather easy to retain their attention and to keep the conversations pleasant. By the time she was done with the meal she had spoken to nearly all the visiting envoys and was pleased that she had satisfied her father's request. Anne then decided to take a turn about the room, she had refrained from drinking more than two goblets of wine as to keep herself from behaving with drunken foolishness as she had done at the previous night's feast. However it wasn't just her embarrassment from last night that kept her from drinking too much, it was the look she got from Cromwell's dark eyes every time she so much as touch a goblet of wine, it was a look of triumph like she was digging her own grave so he didn't have to, so just to spite him she had barely had two goblets and watched in delight as he grew more frustrated.

A upon seeing Mark Smeaton and Thomas Wyatt talking with each other at the far end of the room she began to make her way over to them, she could use some less formal conversation after spending so long with the ambassadors and her close friends would provide the much needed familiarity and causal interactions she required. However she froze in her tracks when she spotted Charles Brandon conversing with John and Edward Seymour, she pursed her lips in annoyance and before Anne could stop herself she felt her feet begin to march themselves over to the huddle of gentlemen.

Both John and Edward's faces became pinched and uncomfortable when they notice her come to stand next to the Duke of Suffolk. Anne wasn't sure why but seeing Charles with the Seymours so openly consumed her with fury, it was absurd but she foolishly felt betrayed even though she had been well aware that he was in leagues with them, yet seeing it made her see red. Anne smiled mockingly at the two Seymours before turning to Charles's surprised face.

"Your Grace" she spoke while giving him a modest curtsy

Charles bowed slightly with a quiet "Your Majesty" in reply

"Your Grace would you be so kind as to share a dance with me?"

Charles's jaw seemed to slack slightly and his eyes widened somewhat at the unusual request, it would be far more fathomable if she had asked him to fetch her a pig to dance with. Anne raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his lack of response, it gave her a secret thrill to be able to rendered him speechless after his teasing comment last night.

"Of course Your Majesty" he bit out refusing to let her think she had been able to make him look a fool. 

Anne felt the duke grasp her hand in his own warm one before nodding his head to the Seymours and pulling her towards the centre of the room where the other couples were dancing. Once they reached an empty space he spun her round so they were face to face and bowed to her in a manner that under any other circumstances would have been respectful. She returned the gesture with a small curtsy and then placed her hand into Charles's larger one, falling into the rhythm of the dance. It was a slow burn of a dance it hinted at something more, while the steps themselves were measured, precise and intense.

"What are you playing at?" Charles hissed in her ear as they swirled around each other, his masculine scent intoxicating her and making her breath hitch, she prayed he wouldn't notice but as the arrogant smirk she so loathed crawled upon his lip she realized that he had.

Anne gritted her teeth, her striking blue eyes flickered away to focus on anything else and she inhaled sharply "Do you really think you can make me look such a fool, plotting with my enemies with me not ten feet away".

Charles span her round before replying "You have many more enemies than you know"

She snorted "Yes you have made your allegiants very clear"

"I wasn't speaking about myself"

"Cromwell then.".

The dance then forced the two of them closer as Charles grasped her waist and lifted her up twirling her around, her red skirt flared out magnificently at the rush of air, he then slowly let her slip down and Anne felt her cheeks heat up when it left them standing so close at the end of the dance.

"Your Grace." The words came out somewhat breathless

"Anne"

She blinked at him calling her by her name and quickly pulled herself away from the duke then gave him a shaky and unsteady curtsy. Once he replied with a bow of his own she bristly marched off to her seat at the head of the table and saw Henry watching her with unreadable eyes and a closed off expression.


	4. Chapter 4

King Henry was a complicated man at best and maliciously erratic at a more truthful worse, he seldom understood even his own ever shifting whims, one moment he may long for a sunny day and the next due to an increasingly irritating lord commenting on its beauty, he may hope never to see the sun in the sky again.  
He was never satisfied with anything for very long, he would wait all month to see a serene full moon from his balcony, but within moments of its arrival would believe it to be taking up too much of the sky and ruining his view of the more modest stars. He was very much the same with the people in his court, it was hard to say which he went through quicker parliament members or women. 

He had truthfully believed this was all in the past regarding the latter, for he had met a lady so unlike all the others, a rare jewel. She had intelligence, wit, a fiery nature and beauty that would put Helen of Troy to shame. Despite the doubts of all those who knew him, he had believed that nothing earthly nor divine could ever tear his affection and admiration for her away.   
Now, though it may have taken longer than everyone had expected, he was well and truly tired of the cow. She had too much ambition and stuck her nose in stately affairs no woman had a right to, her tongue was too sharp and her words too cutting, her fiery nature was far too alike to his own uneven temper and that beauty, long gone were the days he had relished in it, now he only saw it as a weapon she often used in order to get her own vindictive way and oh how he despised her for it. 

It had been in a moment of deep loathing for Anne that he had first laid eyes on Jane, she had been casted into his line of vision like an angel from heaven all bathed in white and light. Sweet Lady Jane Seymour was everything his tempestuous wife was not, modest, gentle and demure and thankfully lacking in Anne’s boldness for making demands. An opposite in every way, where Anne had raven locks Jane had a golden mane, where Anne’s eyes where sharp Jane’s were soft and where Anne was stubborn and unmovable Jane was easily swayed and bent.

Henry wasn’t the least concerned about his appetite for a change in women, it wasn’t as though his council were opposed to the idea, if anything they had all seemed to jump on the chance to be rid of their current queen and docile little Jane Seymour with skin so fair it was near on translucent seemed the perfect choice. Charles Brandon had certainly appeared more than pleased with his friend’s choice to turn his eye to the Lady in waiting. That was another appealing factor of ridding himself of Anne, Charles was spending more time in court and in Henry’s company now that the woman he had always been so opposed to was rapidly falling from favour. 

Henry sighed as he broke from his musings, the tiny insect of a Germany envoy was still insipidly nattering on about some domestic policy that had been over looked in recent Spanish dealing with his King.

“I cannot believe the sheer audacity of it all Your Majesty” he kept repeating as though on a loop where he could not continue the conversation without repeating his shock every 6 or so minutes. 

Henry had begun discreetly directing his attentions elsewhere not long after the sickly thin man had started to speak, he cared little for the envoy nor the topic of discussion, thankfully Thomas Crammer and the visiting Bishop picked up the slack in the conversation any time the German paused. 

The king’s stormy eyes searched through the heaving hall of dancers and courtiers in the pursuit for his angel of virtue, looking for the tell-tale golden hair that shone prettily in the afternoon sun that poured in from the large windows. A frown started to grow on his face as he came up empty handed in the hunt, he saw Cromwell scowling darkly in the far corner of the room though, his needle like fingers turning white as they tightly pinched the leather bound documents in his grasp. The chancellor had appeared to be in a foul temper all afternoon, however Henry could not figure out why, so far the feast had gone rather well in his opinion, the envoys and ambassadors were all in good cheer, even Anne was behaving courteously. 

Henry had been bemused to see his wife and the Belgium conversing with such warmth she had truly charmed the man, it wasn’t that the King didn’t believe her capable of doing as such, merely that it had been so long since he had personally seen Anne use her extensive charm rather than position to gain another’s respect and admiration. It had been odd and he had caught himself slightly off guard by briefly allowing himself to view her as he once did, he just as quickly shook it off and reminded himself that she was a manipulator and he refused to play into her tricks.

He continued to stare over at Cromwell wondering the cause for the man’s distress, it would not do for the chancellor to worry the visitors by looking so disturbed. Deciding it was reasonable enough excuse to finally remove himself from the ever duller discussion between the Bishops and the envoy, he bowed, excused himself and headed over to Cromwell feeling all the lighter now the envoys dismal voice was no longer buzzing around his ears. 

As he passed the mass of dancing courtiers a few of the younger girls giggled and blushed appealingly at him and he grinned back, enjoying their adoration, there was nothing quite like the worship of the youthful, pretty girls at his court to boost ones ego. One of the bolder girls grinned brazenly back as her partner lifted her up for the dance. She was nothing particularly special but she had the beauty of joy lit up all over her face, so he nodded his head approvingly at her. 

Cromwell swiftly wiped his face clean from the scowl and smiled while bowing lowly as Henry came closer towards him, in that moment Henry found himself reminded of a simpering snake. 

“Master Cromwell”

“Your Majesty”

“Tell me Cromwell, is there a reason you stand here sullen like a useless gargoyle?” Henry asked mockingly.

Cromwell blinked “Forgive me Majesty, I meant no offence, I was merely watching with quite some astonishment the afternoon’s performance” his eyes had narrowed slightly by the end of the sentence and stared off in the direction of the Queen now rising from her seat at the grand table and gracefully making her way towards the dance floor, something appeared to catch her eye and she sharply diverted towards the Seymours.

Henry frowned and followed the chancellor’s line of vision, his frown deepened as he caught sight of Anne, Cromwell’s biting words towards her sat somewhat uneasily with him though he could not decide why. He himself had encouraged his council to watch the Queen and look into her behaviours and actions, but in this moment he felt uncomfortable with the venom that laced Cromwell’s tone. He gave a tight smile and nodded before marching without another word back towards the grand table.

He sat with composure despite his irritation, the fingers of his left hand clenching and unclenching discreetly underneath the table. He had no reason to be annoyed, after all he had believed the same thing as Cromwell that it was just another move made by a master manipulator, but despite this he could feel the aggravation bubbling underneath his skin, the collar of his tunic suddenly feeling too constricting. It was her fault, he had promised himself that he would not be taken in by her tricks but in that small moment he had allowed himself to remember how he had once seen her, and in that moment she had won. It would be a brief victory, and it would never happen again he could promise that. His hand clenched tightly one final time, his fingernails digging into his skin before he released, he rolled his eyes up now determined to move pass this confusion. But once his gaze was level he froze.

There in the centre of the dance hall gliding beautifully and effortlessly to the music was Anne in the arms of Charles. Henry’s lips parted and his jaw slacken somewhat, he blinked slowly as though it was merely a trick of the light, the bright sun blinding him to her true dance partner more likely Mark Smeaton or George, surely it was only the glare of the late afternoon sun that made him think it was Charles for a moment. But when he readjusted his sight he saw plainly that it was Charles Brandon who danced so in tune with her. And they were in tune with one another, dancing perfectly in time and with the added flare of skill and elegance, they were quite a sight to behold, easily the most striking couple on the dance floor. 

That in itself wasn’t so shocking Anne had always been a truly beautiful dancer and Charles had never lacked in any activity that had allowed him to get close to women.   
No it was simply that it was Anne and Charles, they hated each other, hated each other with such a vengeance he was sure, the only two things they had ever seemed to agree on was that Wolsey had to go and that they loved Henry. Yet there they were dancing together so terribly handsomely.

He could see Charles’ lips moving as he stared down at Henry’s wife, a moment later Anne made a reply, he wondered fleetingly with childish fixation if they were talking about him. As the music came to a gentle end Charles lifted Anne up twirling her in the air one final time as the dance demanded before letting her slowly slip down his chest to the ground. With the end of the dance came the end of the conversation between the two, but whatever Charles said caused Anne to blush.

Henry eyebrows pulled together in confusion, what could his friend have possible said to the Queen he so loathes to make her blush for him. What’s more is Henry suddenly realized that he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her blush like that, the only time he ever saw that colour in her cheeks anymore was in the heat of an argument and a flush of rage would colour them. 

Anne shakily stepped back from the Duke and Henry felt his face become closed off, confusion and anger flooded through his veins though he couldn’t decide why he felt anger but something wasn’t right about what he had just witness, and that alone was enough for him to feel the all too familiar warmth of fury pumping through his body. He would get answers.

He watched as Anne walked quickly towards her seat next to him, never once turning her gaze anywhere else other than her destination. Charles had wandered off out of sight, now lost in a sea of other dancers. 

Once seated again Anne reached out for her goblet only realizing once it was near her face that it had only the remains of her water in it and not wine, she frowned slightly and uncharacteristically nipped at her lip before sighing and gulping down the last of the water.

“You will join me for lunch” Henry was shocked at the gruffness of his own voice but continued after clearing his throat as though nothing were amiss, all the while feeling Anne’s sharp eyes glued to the side of his face “At noon, we have important matters to discuss, not least of all our daughters upcoming visit now”.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Henry shot up roughly from his seat and trudged away to look for his sweet Jane.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bath water was warm and soothing against Anne’s weary body, the past few days had been draining both emotionally and mentally and the day’s upcoming lunch with the King was also beginning to cause her a great deal of stress. It was rather odd to think that there had actually been a time where getting to see her husband for a meal would have caused her nothing but excitement and joy, now Anne was left with nothing but panic and a sizable knot in her stomach at the mere thought. She couldn’t quite figure out why he had decided so abruptly to invite her to join him for a meal, well perhaps invite wasn’t the correct word he had quite firmly ordered her to join him.

She exhaled heavily and leaned back against the tub, closing her eyes as Nan gently massaged rosewater into her long tresses of hair, raking her nails smoothly along Anne’s scalp and rubbing the scented water down to the ends of her curls then repeating. 

Anne had believed that being on her best behaviour and getting Henry to agree to bring Elizabeth to court had been progress enough for one day, she hadn’t wanted to rush and push too hard too soon. And Henry had seemed perfectly content to leave it at that, where had the lunch invite come from then? 

He had said “Keep all informal interactions to a minimal”. 

Did that mean that this lunch was merely a guise to discuss a more sinister topic. Perhaps Cromwell had fabricated some more worrisome rumours, and the King was planning to take action against her, or maybe the results of Henry’s council’s investigation into the current rumours was concluded and he wished to share the outcome with her.

She could feel the knot of anxiety twisting tauter in the pit of her stomach, Henry would believe anything his council told him about her if he was well and truly finished with her, Cromwell could say she had ran stark naked through the corridors of Whitehall screaming and the King would no doubt believe it to be the truth.

She began nibbling her lower lip nervously, it was a horrid habit one her mother would scold her for, Mary had always had a terrible time from their mother about it. Her older sister from the age of 4 had consistently gnawed on her lower lip whenever worried or tense, so much so that she had had small dents along the lip causing their mother to clip Mary round the ear whenever she caught sight of them. Anne herself had always looked down at the habit with distaste, though these days she found herself nipping at her lip more and more with the worry of her current situation. 

There was also the nagging concern at the back of her mind that the invitation to lunch had something to do with her having danced with Charles. Henry had seen, he had seen and while his face had been closed off as she walked away from the Duke, Anne knew from personal experience that there was nothing more ominous than a blank expression on a highly emotional man’s face. All she had tried to do was improve the tension between her and the king, and now thanks to one silly little impulsive decision matters could potentially be much worse. As for Charles Brandon, Anne was stubbornly refusing to entertain a single thought of him.

With a growl of utter frustration she abruptly plunged herself under the water, relishing in the complete and absolute silence it granted. Her dark raven hair danced around her head, flooding her vision and spilling through the water like black ink. Her momentary peace was disturbed by the distorted voice of Nan desperately calling her name. Anne waited till the last possible moment, when her lungs burnt and felt as though they would burst to push herself up, Nan yelped as the Queen re-emerged cutting through the surface of the water gasping for air.

Anne ran her fingers unsteadily through her hair, pushing the mass of it back and away from her eyes. 

“Your Majesty, are you alright?!” Nan asked hysterically, her eyes were wide and frantic, she was staring at the Queen the way one does a wild animal they are wary and unsure how to approach. Anne raised her eyes up to her Lady in waiting finding herself taken aback at the fear in the young woman’s eyes, guilt furiously engulfed her for frightening such a gentle person who had only ever been desperately kind to her.

“Forgive me Nan” she pleaded reaching out to grasp the lady’s small trembling hand in her own “I did not mean to startle you” 

Nan shook her head hastily, gripping Anne’s hand tightly back “No my Queen, I only worry for you”

“You needn’t” Anne licked her lips “I just needed to chase away my weariness, I thought that would have been a good way to do it” she lied.

Nan still looked uncertain so Anne continued “I believe my hair is sufficiently washed, fetch my robe would you?”

The lady nodded before rising from her seat by the bath and gliding over to the bed where Anne’s large red robe lay. She lifted the heavy fabric and carried it back to the Queen as she stood from the tub, ringing her hair out. Anne climbed out of the bath onto the soft linens placed on the floor as Nan slide her into the robe. Tying it tightly around her waist, she walked over to the vanity with her Lady in waiting following closely behind. 

Once she was seated Nan quickly set to work on brushing out the tangles in Anne’s hair, all the while eyeing the Queen as though she were a skittish animal. Another wave of guilt crashed over Anne for startling the lady.

“I’ll wear something simple today, something light and easy to move in. I feel too agitated to be all laced up and stuck in one of my more extravagant dresses.” She stated desperate to get Nan to move past the fright she had given her. “In any case with all the festivities we’ve had recently, I doubt I’ll have much of a choice anyway, most of those dresses are being washed. I’ll probably only have a couple of plain dresses in my wardrobe.”

Nan must have recognized the rather pitiful attempt for what it was and gave Anne a reassuring smile albeit a weak one, before launching off on rant about just how long it was taking for the servants to wash and return the Queen’s dresses to her wardrobe, and how undignified it was for the Queen of England to have to wait that long.   
Anne took a deep breath she cared little about the length of time servants took to complete their duties but she was glad to have the soft even toned voice of her most loyal lady speaking lightly of trivial matters to her to calm her nerves. She paid little attention except to nod and hum in agreement at the appropriate times, as Nan chatted on while combing her hair and fixing it into a half up, half down arrangement. They chose a sea blue dress together and Anne stared unwaveringly at her reflection as Nan laced the gown up. 

“Do I look pleasing Nan?” she asked

“You look beautiful” 

“Like a Queen?” 

The words came out more forcefully than Anne intended, she watched as a dent appeared between Nan’s eyebrows 

“Of course Your Majesty, you always look as regal as a Queen”

Anne scoffed without truly meaning to, she moved away from her lady and her reflection, nipping at her lip once sharply “Fetch Madge and Lady Seymour would you, the three of you will accompany me to his majesty’s solar”.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The courtiers bowed as Anne strode through the hallways of Whitehall palace on her way to King Henry’s solar. She gave brief nods of acknowledgement to most of them but otherwise paid them little mind. As she grew closer to Henry’s private chambers the heavy knot in her stomach grew larger. I just need to see him she reasoned, she knew she would be able to breathe again and think clearly once she saw him. However when the guards opened the doors to the king’s solar the sight that greeted her made all the air in her lungs leave entirely.

“Anne I hope you won’t mind if Charles joins us for the meal”

Anne felt her mouth open and close a few times before she managed to answer with a rather breathless and strained “Of course not Your Majesty”. 

Henry smiled too widely and clasped a hand on Charles’ shoulder, Charles who had visibly stiffen the moment Anne had entered forced out a laugh “Forgive me Your Majesty I had thought it would just be the two of us, I would never want to intrude upon you and the Queen”

“Nonsense!” Henry cried his fingers tightening on the Duke’s shoulder “I thought with the new friendship between you and the Queen, we could all enjoy a meal together and the two of you could convey to me how such a happy arrangement came to pass.” 

Charles’ eyes locked with Anne’s and they were just as cautious and panicked as she was sure her own were. She broke the glaze and smiled at the King “That sounds like a wonderful idea Your Majesty”.

Henry who’s own smile seem less and less sincere by the second nodded tightly, before gesturing for them both to follow him to the table already lain out with their lunch. Anne felt her arm brush against Charles’ as she fell in step with the Duke, and hated the immediate spark she felt at the slightest of touches. She could feel him looking down at her but refused to look up, her glaze instead planted firmly in front of her.

Once they all arrived at the table the servants pulled out the chairs and the three of them sat down. Anne’s ladies in waiting resuming their places along the wall with the servants. Anne felt instant distaste at the seating arrangement with Henry sat at the head of the table with Charles and herself sat at either side of him, facing each other.

“Wine!” Henry called breaking the awkward silence that had gathered. “So tell me, I’m eager to hear how the two people closest to me, who have always loathed each other have now come together in harmony. It must be a truly fascinating tale”

“I’m afraid not, the Queen and I merely put aside our differences to appease our King” Charles spoke calmly and with a confidence he had been lacking only moments ago.

Henry laughed “Come now, that cannot be the whole of it, years of hatred that I myself could not get the two of you to put aside? There must be more to it. Anne you have always had such a talent for storytelling perhaps you could shed some light of the exciting new turn of events?”

Anne swallowed her eyes flickered from the King’s to Charles’ “The Duke speaks the truth of it Your Majesty” she replied her eyes staying locked on Charles “After so many years of causing such hurt in you with our animosity toward each other, we came to the decision to come to a kind of peace if not friendship Your Majesty” she turned to look back at the King, reaching out to hold his stiff hand in her own “We did it because of our love for you.”

Henry gave a tight smile “How touching to hear.”

He quickly pulled his hand out of her grasp and took a swig of his wine. Anne settled back in her seat her eyes once more regarding the Duke sitting opposite her, when she felt his foot brush against her own gently but purposefully in thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

The meal continued on at an unsteady pace, time seemed to Anne at least, to pass at a sluggish crawl only to pick up suddenly and alarmingly whenever Henry chose to open his mouth. The King appeared as though he were playing a game, allowing dull silences to accumulate and drag on before abruptly breaking them with sharp edged questions that caused Anne’s heart to leap.

Nothing he asked was particularly difficult to answer, just uncomfortable. Henry chose questions he knew would put both of them on edge. He asked Anne of her uncle, if her ladies were enjoying all the recent festivities and how her brother George liked his new wife. She answered as pleasantly as she could and ignored the way Henry smiled at Jane Seymour when he asked of her ladies. She was trying desperately not to show him that he was getting to her, unnerving her, though with every word she could feel the muscles in her shoulders tightening.

Charles however was much the opposite, he seemed to grow calmer with each passing minute. Answering each of the King’s questions with relative ease regardless of what topic Henry chose to disconcert him with. He became more and more relaxed in his chair leaning back and eating with a leisure that Anne found herself lacking.  
But despite this, his foot never moved away from her and remained lightly pressed against her own throughout the meal. She was surprised that it didn’t bother her, but in truth she found an odd comfort and reassurance in its constant pressure. As though there was no conceivable way that Charles could act against her in regards to the King as long as he was physically touching her. 

“I suppose there are some benefits to this arrangement, which I will be most happy to enjoy” Henry proclaimed as he wiped meat juice from his hands with his napkin. “For starts, Charles I will be expecting you to appear in court far more often, now that you have learnt to find some enjoyment in Her Majesty’s presence”

A small playful smile worked its way on to Charles’ face, and he tilted his head to face Anne before answering the King “Indeed, Your Majesty, Some enjoyment.”

Anne felt her heart lunge and was incredibly thankful that the stress from the King’s enquiries had already left her flushed, as she felt heat spread across her face.   
The King didn’t notice Charles’ smile nor did he appear to notice when Anne swiftly kicked the Duke’s ankle under the table. But to her increasing annoyance it had done little to deter Charles’ amusement, if anything it seemed to grow, his smile widening into a grin and he lightly kicked her back.   
Anne bit back a huff of irritation, did he think this was a game? Henry wasn’t an idiot and he would have them both sent to the tower for far less than a kiss and a strange game of footsie. 

“Good, it gladdens me to know you are so willing to put aside past animosities, and put this friendship into positive action, words mean so little to me these days, its actions I care about.” Henry said, looking between the two of them, as Charles continued to grin at her.

She wondered briefly if perhaps the King was an idiot as to not find the Duke’s behaviour strange, or maybe the idea of anything untoward happening between them was so far-fetched that to Henry it was simply inconceivable. It dawned on Anne that it was most probably exactly that, and Charles knew it, he was playing on it. 

“Perhaps seeing as we are all friends now, I could accompany the two of you on the hunt tomorrow Your Majesty?” Anne knew she was pushing it, Henry had given no real indication that they were on better terms with each other, or that the restrictions he had placed upon their interactions was over. But given the fact that he had just spoken of peace and friendship, she was willing to at least try to win back the right to spend time with her husband. Whether he was agreeable or not.

Charles’ grin falter and Anne fought the urge to smirk at him, Henry was right there were benefits to this supposed arrangement. While one of them was getting to spend more time with the King in order to win him back, the other was that Charles and his accomplices wouldn’t be able to fill the Kings head with lies and rumours if she was right beside him.

Henry pressed his lips together “Very well, but you will bring your ladies with you of course.”

She didn’t allow her smile to fade even slightly “I will only need to bring two, Your Majesty.”

“Ah but which two?” the Duke asked his confidence returning “After all they must be good riders, we wouldn’t want to be slowed down.”

“Lady Sheldon and Lady Seville are more than capable of keeping up I assure you, Your Grace” Anne replied, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered across her face. She was sure even the King would see how false it was. Charles merely raised an eyebrow at her and under the table she felt his foot slowly stroke her own. She immediately jerked both her feet back and out of his reach. 

“I seem to remember Lady Seville struggling on a horse, when you and I rode together through Oxford” Henry’s voice broke Anne’s concentration on not glaring at the Duke of Suffolk. She whipped her eyes to the King and frowned ready to tell him it was the horse Nan had ridden that had been unruly when Henry continued “Bring Lady Seymour, she has yet to truly participate in any of our courts activities.”

Anne felt the urge to clench her fist in frustration “Do we know if Lady Seymour can even ride a horse?” she exclaimed pointing ignoring the fact that said lady was stood behind her.

Irritation flashed across Henry’s face “I’m very sure a lady deemed suitable enough to be Lady in waiting to the Queen of England, is capable of riding a horse.” He brought his wine up to his face and guzzled down its remains.

“I only mea-“

“I’m afraid I must insist upon her attendance!” His voice was hard and unyielding, no argument could be made to change his mind now. 

Anne swallowed down her displeasure, embarrassment prickled her skin at the Duke and Seymour wench witnessing Henry losing his temper with her. She reached for her own wine with half a mind to drink the King’s supply dry, it seemed that it would always be this dance of one step forward, two steps back with Henry.

“Are you as good a rider as I seem to remember you being my Queen?”

Anne looked up startled at Charles’ question, Henry too seemed surprised at the Duke’s attempt to save Anne’s remaining dignity, but Charles’ eyes stayed on her patiently waiting for an answer.

“Better, Your Grace. You may find yourself falling behind.” 

A flash of amusement sparkled in the Duke’s eyes “Perhaps we shall race Your Majesty.” His playful smile returned, and Anne found herself strangely glad of it.

Henry however stared at his friend with a frown on his face, despite all his talk of friendship he appeared truly confused by Charles’ amiable manner toward her.

“And His Majesty has certainly never backed down from a challenge, have you Henry? Perhaps we should all race, see which of us comes out on top?”

“And scare off all the animals Charles?” The King replied fiddling with his spoon, all the while staring unwaveringly at the Duke.

“After the hunt then”

The King grinned “Always so eager to enter games you cannot win aren’t you?”

Charles grinned back “You know me Your Majesty, I never learn.”

Henry laughed and Anne was shocked at how warm and genuine it sounded, it was disturbing to realise just how long it had been since she had heard it sound anything other than forced or strained. It was in sadness rather than anger that she reached for her wine this time, sipping it slowly as Henry’s laughter died down. He gestured for the servants to begin clearing away the food, Anne then gestured for her ladies to help.

“I look forward to the hunt, I haven’t ridden since the accident and I’m beginning to feel suffocated within these walls.” The king’s eyes flickering to Anne as he spoke.

She smiled tightly “It will do you good no doubt Your Majesty, to experience some fresh air and good sport.” She paused before continuing “I too long for the freedom of a good ride.” 

Henry’s left eye seemed almost to twitch, and Anne allowed herself a moment to enjoy the triumphant sensation of getting to him the way he had been getting to her. The king opened his mouth to speak when the doors to his solar opened, Thomas Cromwell walking in as the servants and her ladies carried out empty trays and plates.

“Your Majesty” He crooned, bowing lowly.

“Master Cromwell.”

“Your Majesty, I have those reports on the French trading ships you asked for.”

“Ah yes, well if your excuse me Charles, my Queen. It was an enjoyable meal thank you for joining me.” The king nodded to both the Duke and Anne before rising from the table and following Cromwell out the room. The doors shut quietly behind them.

Anne pursed her lips, an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach at being along in a room with the Duke for the first time since they had kissed. “I should leave.” She muttered gathering the skirts of her dress ready to rise from her seat. 

“Do I unsettle you so much?”

Anne bristled, her pride tickled by Charles’ words as well as his clear amusement. “Not at all Your Grace, I merely have many other things I would like to do today other than s-“

“You’re beautiful.” He interrupted.

Anne froze, her body going ridge at his comment, Charles himself looked disturbed by what he had said, amusement having given way to a deep frown. He looked back up at her and sighed “I never really saw it before” he gave a self-deprecating chuckle “No that’s not true, I saw it when we first met, at the Dance of the Graces do you remember?”

She nodded unsure of what to say but Charles continued on rising from his chair and slowly walked around the table towards her “Yes I noticed briefly that day, but we both had eyes only for the royals next to us didn’t we? And after that day I never really saw it again, or at least I never allowed myself to notice it again.”

He came to stand behind her and Anne felt rooted to the spot, her stomach fluttered as Charles brushed her hair away from her neck and over the other shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” She asked her voice sounded more breathless than she would have liked as he leaned down.

“You were always beautiful but that never mattered, that wasn’t the point.” His lips lightly grazed the shell of her ear and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop from whimpering.

“What is your point?”

“That after that dance I never again allowed myself to notice just how desperately attracted to you I am.” He bit her earlobe gently and then sucked the soft skin just below it making Anne’s eyes roll shut.

“Because you were his, and you were infuriating, and frustrating and so impossibly difficult.” 

She let her head fall to the side baring more of her neck for him, as he nipped and kissed his way down her exposed flesh, his hands slid down to her waist then firmly pulled her back against the rear of the chair closer to him, she hummed in pleasure. 

“You have been slowly driving me insane ever since that dance, and I have denied to myself and to you why that is.” He licked a long strip of her neck before biting down, not hard enough to leave a noticeable mark but enough to make her gasp and feel a strong throb between her legs.

“Charles” Anne whined her back arched, her heart hammered against her chest almost painfully.

Charles skimmed his hands up from her waist to cup her breasts, giving them as firm a squeeze as he could with her corset in the way. Anne wished she could be rid of the bothersome thing, to feel his rough hands on her skin, but it was that thought that brought the reality of where they were back to her.

“Charles mmhm” she moaned, his kisses grew more frenzied “Charles stop! We have to stop, my ladies will be back!”

Charles huffed into her neck but withdraw himself from her, taking a step back and running a hand through his hair as she tidied her herself. With an unsteady breath she rose from the chair and turned to face the duke. The sight of Charles Brandon all flushed and eyes blown with desire made her knees nearly give, and she felt the insane urge to rush into his arms. She decided it was not the best idea to continue to wait for her ladies in the King’s solar alone with the Duke so she briskly marched to the doors. She turned to face him before she opened them and gave him a slight nod in way of goodbye.

“Your Grace.”

“Your Majesty.” Charles replied, his voice gruff and deeper than normal. It made her bite down on her bottom lip, her heart was still racing uncomfortably in her chest.

He opened his mouth to say more but she quickly interceded “I’ll see you tomorrow for the hunt.” and hurried out of the room.

The guards paid her little mind as she hasty marched down the hall anxious to put as much distance between herself and Charles as possible. It was ridiculous she was a woman grown, the bloody Queen of England and Charles Brandon had her acting like she was a little girl that had never been kissed before. Anne huffed she wouldn’t allow him to make feel so unsure and nervous ever again, and she certainly wouldn’t allow herself to melt into his embrace like that ever again.

She was so caught up in her inner ramblings that she nearly collided with George who stormed up towards her. 

“How did it go?” He hissed quietly, lowering his head in order to speak in her ear.

Anne fought the urge to step back and away her brother, she was still harbouring anger at his treatment of her from the day before. 

“It went as well as could be expected, given the circumstances” she replied in a hushed tone, truthfully she did not want to have such a conversation out in the open, but since the hallway was mostly empty and George showed no signs of moving out of her way she continued “Brandon was there.”

Her brother’s eyes widen “That insufferable ars-, why was he there? What does this mean? What did the King say?”

She could hear the patter of multiple footsteps coming towards them, so she side stepped George and motioned for him to walk with her. He took her arm in his own in a brotherly gesture that would have made her smile in a different setting. She sighed “Brandon was there as the King was curious about our dance, he then expressed much enjoy at the new friendship between Suffolk and myself and extended an invitation to me and two of my ladies to join the hunt tomorrow.”

George looked surprised and Anne decided that it didn’t matter that what she said wasn’t in the strictest sense true, she would be joining the hunt tomorrow and that was all that mattered.

“That’s brilliant” her brother claimed “Constructing a friendship with Suffolk that’s brilliant, I’m not sure even father would have thought of something so shrewd. I bet the king lapped it up”

Anne smiled wearily “Yes, well it’s not an alliance that’s for sure.”

“But it does allow for you to spend more time with the King?”

“Yes.”

“Good, and the hunt tomorrow Anne this is excellent progress, father will be pleased.” George beamed down at her. 

Anne wished she could share his enthusiasm, the footsteps grew nearer and she turned to see her ladies approaching swiftly. 

“I’ll see you later George.”

“Sweet sister.” He hummed and kissed her cheek, before turning to bow to her ladies giving the three of them a mischievous grin that made them blush. Her ladies curtsied and watched George wander off down the hall, then turn to her singing out three “Your Majesty’s” in their high girlish tones.

“Lady Seymour I hope you have the correct clothing for the hunt tomorrow, it would not do well for you to look out of place.” 

Lady Jane Seymour dipped her head “Yes Your Majesty.”

Anne eyed the girl sharply, and then turned intending to walk to gardens for some much needed fresh air when it dawned on her that not once during the lunch did Henry mention plans to bring Elizabeth to court.


	6. Chapter 6

Anne roughly tugged her riding gloves on in agitation, as she stared over at Lady Jane Seymour. The demure, blushing cow was dressed as though she had never seen a horse before, let alone ridden one, garbed in a soft cream day gown and an oversized brown cloak that looked as though it belonged to her older brother as it practically drowned her slender form. The dainty look was then completed by her golden hair being loosely tied into a single braid that was swept over one skinny shoulder. She looked like a silly little girl, but Anne knew that was exactly the point, it was all a performance, the innocent little riding outfit, the shy smile she gave the stable boy who helped her up onto her horse, the gentle way she kept flickering her eyes over to the King, all of it was an infuriatingly clever act, and what was worse was that all the men of the hunting party including the King were lapping it up. It was bloody ridiculous in Anne’s opinion.

“Would you like some assistance Your Majesty?”

Anne jumped at the sound of Charles Brandon’s deep voice, and quickly whirled round to face him, blinking at how much closer he was to her than she expected. Not so close as to raise the suspicions of onlookers but definitely closer than she would have liked. Anne raised her hand and pressed it to her chest, as though to calm the rapid beating of her heart, the treacherous thing was racing a little too fast for the small fright he had given her, but she refused to acknowledge any other reason why her heart may race at the sound of the Duke’s voice. 

“You startled me Your Grace.” She said, willing herself not to think about the last time they had been in such close proximity.

“Forgive me, that was not my intention” Charles replied, though the smirk on his face told her otherwise. “I was merely wondering if Your Majesty required assistance?” he motioned towards her horse.

“Are you suggesting I cannot get up onto my own horse by myself?” Anne sniped in annoyance, she was well aware that she was acting like a child and if anyone else was within hearing distance she may have even been embarrassed, but something about Charles Brandon brought up such irritation inside of her that she could hardly help it.

“Well you’ve been standing next to your horse for a full ten minutes and have yet to climb up onto him, I had feared that perhaps you had forgotten how to do so.” Charles said, his smirk widening into a full grin of amusement at her expense.

Anne narrowed her eyes at him but before she could snap back at the Duke he continued “Or perhaps it’s the dress Your Majesty has chosen to wear for today’s hunt that has caused her issue in getting onto her horse?”

She lowered her eyes to her riding gown and huffed, there was absolutely nothing wrong with what she was wearing and he bloody well knew it. “I thank His Grace for his concern, but rest assured that I am outfitted perfectly, correctly for the hunt and do not need nor want his assistance.” She turned away from him then before muttering under her breath “Unlike some people.”

“I think Lady Jane looks rather fine actually.”

Anne spun round so quickly her hat almost fell off her head, despite being clipped securely into place “I beg your pardon?”

“Lady Jane” he nodded his in the direction of her Lady in Waiting “I think she looks rather fine for the hunt”

“She looks like a little girl in need of rescuing! Though I suppose that’s the point” she answered angrily as she followed Charles’ line of vision over to Lady Jane Seymour, who had now guided her horse over to the King and his companions. Whatever it was the silly girl had said had caused the King to throw his head back and laugh. Anne frowned, her heart ached at the sight.

“Her act is different to what yours was, but is made in the same spirit and intention.” 

She turned her glaze back to the Duke and glared at him, she had forgotten for a moment that he was her enemy, that he was plotting against her with the Seymours to place Jane in the King’s sight. Anne was annoyed at herself more than anything for allowing a few kisses to distract her from that fact. She stepped away from Charles and grabbed hold of her mare’s reins then placed her foot in the stirrup ready to climb up when she felt the Duke’s large hands grasp her waist and lift.

“No, Your Grace I am perfectly capable…..” Anne went silent as Charles lifted her up onto the saddle as though she weighed little more than a sack of feathers. The warmth of his hands seeped through her dress to brand her skin, and she desperately tried to ignore the way her stomach fluttered at his touch. Once she was firmly seated she expected him to remove his hands but he did not, and instead kept them resolutely on her waist as though they belonged there.

“Are you still willing to race today, Your Majesty?” He asked with a smile, and she felt something in her chest loosen at the warmth of his smile.

Anne found herself unable to fight back a smile in response “More than willing Your Grace, but are you ready to lose that race?”

Charles chuckled “I doubt I need to prepare for that unlikely turn of events, I don’t intend to go easy on you just because you are my Queen.”

She liked that, the way he said my Queen with a possessive roll of his tongue as though she truly did belonged to him. She shouldn’t like it, but she did. “Good” Anne replied “I wouldn’t expect any less.”

Charles was still smiling up at her with his hands still holding onto her waist and oddly she realised she was still smiling down at him. He seemed to notice this at the same time as her and quickly removed his hands from her waist as though he had been burnt. However the warm smile on the Duke’s face didn’t lessen even slightly and Anne was glad for it, she found it suited him greatly.

“Quickly Your Grace, you best get up onto your horse or winning this race will be far too easy” she teased, feeling lighter than she had in days. Perhaps it didn’t matter for today that he as her enemy, he had made her something in her that had been strained and knotted, loosen and Anne felt happier than she had in months, which would no doubt help her in winning back the King’s attention. So let him plot against her, in that moment Anne couldn’t find it in herself to care because he had unwittingly helped her in her own plot to win Henry back.

Charles backed up a few steps and bowed with a completive grin “Yes Your Majesty, we wouldn’t want that.”

She watched as the Duke turned and wandered off towards his own horse, a small smile still playing on her lips which quickly died as she flick her glaze over to the King. Both Henry and Edward Seymour were staring over at her, a look of utter bewilderment was upon the latter’s long face and as for the King, Henry looked both angry and confused, neither of those emotions very sat well on the King. 

Anne bit back a sigh, before she gave her horse a light kick to make her walk over to her husband. 

“My love.” She greeted the King once she reached him

“My Queen” Henry replied, there was a tightness to his mouth that she didn’t like, it hadn’t been there when he was talking to Lady Jane. 

“It’s a fine day for a hunt don’t you think?” 

“It is in indeed.” 

Anne fought back the urge to scream at his short responses, was it really so hard for him to have a conversation with her these days. She tighten her grip on the reins, refusing to be deterred, she would make today a success. “You look well Your Majesty, I’m sure you must be eager to begin the hunt?”

Henry nodded his head, his eyes fixed on something to the distance on her right.

“Well I’m sure the Boars aren’t eager” laughed Edward “Your Majesty is the utter dread of the creatures, you never miss!”

Anne joined in the laughter of the men even though she had been on several hunts with Henry in the past and knew for a fact that he wasn’t anywhere near as good a hunter as his courtiers made out. But she knew perhaps better than anyone the benefits of stroking the King’s ego, and she watched as her husband beamed under the praise. However he continued to keep staring at something behind her, and Anne fought off the urge to glance back and get a look at whatever it was that held Henry’s attention. It would not do well for her to show that she was in any way off put by his lack of attention.

Lady Jane’s mare moved closer to her brother Edward and as such closer to the king. Anne decided to try to catch the King’s attention again before he noticed the pale girl was intending to stay close to him during the hunt. 

“Your Majesty promised the Duke of Suffolk and I a race” 

Henry snapped his glaze to Anne’s face so quickly it actually startled her and she gripped the reins of her horse tightly to stop from backing away from the sheer intensity of his stare. 

“Is that what you and Charles were discussing when he helped you up onto your horse?”

Anne blinked, just how long had he been watching her? She felt the hot licks of panic beginning in her stomach, but quickly reassured herself that she and Charles had done nothing wrong, well at least they hadn’t this morning. She wet her lips and smiled at her husband “Of course Henry, what else would we be talking about?”

Henry shrugged his shoulder turning his glaze back to whatever it was he had been staring at in the distance behind her “Perhaps we’ll ask Charles now.”

Anne finally turned her head and followed the King’s line of vision, to see Charles riding up to their group on his brown stallion, was that what Henry had been staring at the whole time, Charles? 

(Please don’t come too close to me) Anne thought desperately (Henry doesn’t like this). It was then that a thought occurred to her (of course Henry doesn’t like it, he doesn’t understand what’s going on and he fears that it’s not about him). 

That of course would be the reason that her husband didn’t like it, the mere idea that perhaps she and Charles in fact hadn’t become friends to appease him but had done so of their own volition, because then it wouldn’t be about him. Anne almost laughed she and the Duke weren’t even friends by a loose definition and here Henry was sulking because maybe they didn’t make nice for him.

Anne sighed as Charles pulled his horse up next to her, and watched warily as Edward Seymour and Sir Henry Norris glanced between herself and the Duke with rapidly growing interest. 

“Charles” the King greeted with a smile, Anne nearly rolled her eyes, of course it was only her Henry was annoyed with, it would never been his dear best friend, it’s not like it was Charles who came over to her and started talking, no not at all. It was always and would always be her fault in Henry’s eyes.

“Your Majesty, fine day for a hunt.” Charles returned 

“Yes, I am eager to get away” the King said with a growing grin, it was the grin Anne had fallen in love with before they married, the grin filled with an excitement for life and such reckless abandon that any young girl would find herself sweep away. It had been a long time since she had last seen it.

“Are you still wanting to race after you injury Your Majesty? For I warn you the Queen and I will not go lightly on you” 

Anne did wish the Duke wouldn’t lump the two of them in together as though they were friends, it would only serve to irate Henry, but much despite herself Anne felt her lips pull up into a smile at Charles’ challenge and the King noticed. She watched as the tightness from earlier returned to his smile and she mourned the loss of the grin she loved. 

“Knowing the both of you, I wouldn’t expect any less.” Henry said “Shall we begin the hunt?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The hunting party had caught a totally of two boars, seven pheasants and four stags so far, and the excitement and energy of the group only continued to grow with each passing minute. Henry was in better spirit than he had been in weeks, laughing freely and often as he charged through the forest. He and Charles lead the party along with a large pack of hounds. Anne stayed closer to the back of the party with her Ladies, she had demanded that Lady Jane stay at her side and not continued to ride up front with her brother and the King after the first encounter with the first malicious boar the men had killed, and Henry had readily agreed.

Anne was enjoying herself, the rush of fresh air that met her as she galloped through the forest made her cheeks flush with exhilaration, and even though she hadn’t had much of a chance to speak to Henry, the King was in far too good a mood not to smile at her whenever he happened to glance in her direction. It was progress of some sort she supposed even if she herself had done very little and it was mostly just that he was in a good mood, but she made sure to smile back at him with as much warmth as she could muster. Which thankful seemed to encourage him to look back in her direction a little more often than he had done before.

The hunting party wasn’t particularly large, there were only twenty or so members of court presents not including the King and the three huntsmen with their lymers. Anne would argue that it was the smallness of the group and the lack of people to entertain herself with watching that meant she kept glancing over at Charles Brandon.   
That was the only reason she would allow for why her eyes seemed drawn to him throughout the hunt, it was merely that the few courtiers who had come on the hunt were dull and Charles most certainly was not. 

He rode exceptionally well, far better than she remembered but she supposed she had never really paid much attention to him on hunts before. But now she would acknowledge that he had a talent for riding and that he looked rather good doing it. Yes, she would begrudgingly admit that he looked quite handsome on his stallion, riding next to the King, a grin of enthusiasm on his face. 

She tried to ignore the strange and unwanted warmth that radiated in her chest anytime her eyes caught sight of him, tried to not think about the way his lips had felt on her skin the day before, the fluttering in her lower stomach increased dangerously when Charles’ blue eyes finally caught hers for the first time since the hunt had begun and a wave of memories of his kisses from yesterday’s lunch threaten to overwhelm her as they flashes through her mind.

Anne quickly turned her head away from him, her ivory cheeks stained red from the inappropriate thoughts, and she gritted her teeth when she heard Charles immediately laugh at her as though he knew what she had been thinking about. Perhaps they should have their race now, she would love to wipe away that grin from his face and she knew she would when she won. It was no question in her mind that or though Charles was a talented rider, she was still much better. 

Anne gave her horse a light kick and swiftly picked up speed, her Ladies fumbled to copy. She expertly weaved between the courtiers and overtook all of them to catch up with the King and the Duke up at the front of the party. She quickly checked behind her to see her two Ladies following closely behind, Lady Jane, she was annoyed to see was in fact quite a skilled rider. 

“My Queen?” Henry said in puzzlement as she emerged in between the King and Charles.

“Are you ready for that race my love?” Anne asked the King with a challenging smirk, and was pleased to see that instead of becoming irritated with her, Henry smirked back.

“Of course, Charles?” The king asked looking over Anne’s head to the Duke riding alongside them.

Charles grinned widely at them “Yes Your Majesties, I’m ready”

“On the count of three then” Henry exclaimed with excitement “1…2…”

“THREE!” Anne cried and she charged forward, pushing her horse to go faster, the wind savagely scratching at her face making the tip of her nose turn red and her eyes water, but a large smile grew upon her face. She could hear the thundering of hooves hitting the ground behind her, quickly gaining on her and she let out a laugh of sheer adrenaline. Back at the hunting party there were cries of shock and outrage.

“No Your Majesties! Your Grace! You’ll scare off the game!”

Anne couldn’t care less about scaring off the animals and was struck by the childish urge to turn her head around and poke out her tongue at the courtiers.

“Concentrate Anne! You’re losing” Henry called to her with a laugh as he and Charles overtook her on their stallions.

She gaped in outrage that she hadn’t realise they had been so close and urged her mare to go faster, lowering her body closer to the frame of the horse to increase her speed. Her ears were ringing from the harsh whirls of wind crashing by her and from the loud intertwined laughter of her husband and his best friend just slightly up ahead of her. Splatters of cold, muddy water splashed up her dress and all over her face as her horse ran through a large puddle, but Anne’s excitement didn’t even waver, she grinned all the more and laughed brilliantly as she once again overtook Henry and Charles.

She wouldn’t be able to keep in front of them for long, their stallions were far greater beasts than her slight mare but that didn’t matter, she just need to stay ahead for a little longer in order to reach the gathering of trees at the bottom of the hill where there seem to be a natural stop for their race, and she’d have won.

Leaning further down on her mare she push the horse faster still, feeling an incredible rush in her stomach as their speed picked up even more. She was nearly at the trees, unable to fight the urge any longer Anne sat up and turned her head to face the men behind her and stuck her tongue out. Her raven hair whipped around her face and she quickly turned to face forward as she approached the gathering of tree, slowing down the pace of her mare, now she had won.

Anne was breathing heavily from the exertion, but her heart was racing with happiness as she turned her horse round to face the King and Duke both of whom had come to a stop as well, panting just as heavily as she was with wide grins on their faces.

“No real competition at all” Anne said triumphantly.

She was sure she must’ve looked an absolute state. Her hair utterly tangled and wind swept, her cheeks and nose stained bright red, splatters of muddy water all over her face and her eyes wide and shining brilliantly with delight, wearing a grin so large that it showed all her teeth and made her face ache. Her father would lose his mind with how unseemly she must look, but the two men in front of her were beaming at her with such fondness in their eyes that it made Anne’s heart leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the review, I honestly can't tell you how much they mean to me, so thank you again. I'm sorry for how long it's taken to update, hopefully that won't happen again as I plan to start the new chapter as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think of the new chapter and I hope you all have a good day, thank you.


End file.
